If They Only Knew
by Tarantella
Summary: Sequel to I, Pirate:: 16 years later Lexus Turlo finds a device in her attic that sends her back to the 17th century where a strange series of events leads her to question her mother's past. Part JOC
1. A Pirate's Talk

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't think I have to say I, Robot cause it's not really in here in any way. **

**Yes, the sequel is here! Dunno how I'm gonna get this all up without a script of DMC, but if anyone's found one, please tell me. Due to popular demand, Robin will not be dying in this one –cheers—so BE HAPPY! BE VERY HAPPY!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

On the far wall a buzzer sounded. A woman in her mid thirties looked up with stormy grey eyes. She brushed a strand of light brown hair out of her face as she stood and walked over to the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Chicago Police."

"Is it Thursday already?" she moaned to herself before pressing the 'talk' button once more. "Come on up."

"Thank you," said the officer down below.

"Boys! Cop's here!" called the woman.

"It's not Thursday!" yelled a man with short dark-brown spiked hair and clear blue eyes, walking into the room. "Robin, why are they here?"

"I don't know, Troy, they haven't said," said Robin. "Just tell Clay to get Leon up into the attic!" She made sure nothing suspicious was out in the open before walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Turlo," said the police officer, thrusting a sixteen-year-old girl with light brown long straight hair and grey eyes forward. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, what's the trouble?" she asked.

"Caught this one here stealing a purse off of some sweet old lady in town," said the officer.

"Is that worth a charge?" asked Robin.

"We'll let her off with a warning _this_ time," said the officer.

"Good," said Robin. "Lexus, go to your room and I'll be up in a moment."

The teenager quickly walked past her mother into the house and up the stairs.

"You look good, Miss Turlo," said the officer with a smirk.

"Glad to hear it, Officer Lucas," said Robin, quickly closing the door in his face.

"What was that?" asked Troy, walking into the room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Officers of the law often hit on me," said Robin dully.

"So why was he here?" asked Troy.

"Lexus stole a purse."

"Another one?" asked Troy. Robin nodded. "What are you going to do then?"

"I have to tell her that…it was wrong…and…uh…never to do it again I think it is," said Robin. Troy shook his head, smiling. "What?"

"It's ironic, isn't it? The pirate telling the next generation pirate that piracy is wrong," said Troy.

"Bite me," said Robin, walking up the stairs.

She walked down the hall, pausing under the fold-up ladder in the ceiling.

"Clay! Wirf! All clear!" she called up. The ladder unfolded and a bald hazel-eyed muscular man walked out, shortly followed by a tall lanky man with long scraggly sandy hair.

"We really need a police scanner," said the sandy-haired man.

"Ditto," said Robin, walking to the door at the end of the hall. She turned the knob and entered.

Lexus Turlo sat there, staring up at her many posters covering every inch of the wall; movie posters, bands, the latest technological advancements, all that jazz. She looked up as her mother took a seat in front of her.

"Lexus…now…stealing is bad…and…uh-" started Robin.

"She had it coming," said Lexus. "Mrs. Weidenboum from school. She put me in detention because I laughed at something Dennis said!"

"Never the less-"

"Always the more," grumbled Lexus. Robin paused.

"Just…don't do it again…you know how those cops like to drop by, always investigating our house on Thursdays…"

"Why?" asked Lexus. Robin paused again.

"Leon's a fugitive of the law," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"…Nuh uh!" said Lexus. Robin shrugged.

"Whatever you believe," she said. "Now don't do it again."

She got up and headed towards the door. Lexus's voice stopped her.

"Where's Dad, Mum?" she asked. Robin paused.

"What made you think of that?"

"Dunno. Just did," said Lexus. Robin thought.

"Well, he's really really far away…I dunno where…and he might be dead for all I know," she said. Lexus sighed.

"Am I like him at all?" she asked. Robin looked at her daughter, considering.

"…You don't really have his looks…but a lot of times you act like he did…you really do act like him…" Robin drifted off. Lexus nodded.

"Okay…Mum...you alright?"

"Oh yeah...I'm fine…" said Robin. She blinked. "Lexus, there's a red leather book up in the attic somewhere in the big pile of stuff, so, can you go get it for me?"

"Sure," said Lexus, raising an eyebrow and walking out into the hallway. She headed over to the unfolded ladder and climbed up into the dark musty attic.

Lexus looked up. Right in front of her was the large pile of junk. She walked over to it, feeling around for the smooth leather cover of the book. She found it, moving her hands around to either side, and pulled it out.

Immediately the entire pile collapsed to the floor, making a cloud of dust rise up suddenly. Lexus coughed, waving the dust out of her face. She looked up and paused. A small silver object was set on the floor behind the former-pile. Lexus walked over, brushing it with her hand. Three letters were carved into the top.

_MDT_

She picked it up, forgetting all about the red book, now lying on the floor, and set the MDT down on a chair. She searched it for an on switch, eventually pressing a button on the front.

The small machine suddenly sprang to life, it's dusty screens lighting up green to display a message.

_18, -77:3:19:1642_

Lexus, in a panic, began pressing the buttons as a beeping noise began to get faster and faster. The message suddenly blacked out and changed.

_18, -77:5:13:1643_

Lexus stood, turning to walk away. She tripped over the book on the floor just as a green light flashed and the next thing she knew, she was flying through time and space, screaming in the intense silence.

_-_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Robin walked out of her daughter's room a few minutes later. She walked down the hall, spotting Troy exiting a room.

"Troy, have you seen Lexus?" she asked.

"Not since she was brought in by dear Lucas," said Troy. Robin blinked, walking up the ladder into the attic. She squinted in the darkness, her eyes adjusting.

"Lexus? You here?" she asked. Robin took a step forward, tripping over something on the floor.

She looked down and picked up the book, looking around. Her eyes widened as she spotted the machine on the chair.

"CLAY! TROY!"

-**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Like it so far? Hate it? More to come!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC:DMC**

**And, as a random statement, I would like to say that LORD CUTLER BECKETT IS TEH HAWTEST OFFICER IN THE EAST INDIA COMPANY! WOOO! Okay…**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lexus opened her eyes to find she was under a large piece of wood. She blinked, sitting up as far as the piece of wood would permit. She could hear rain, felt the wet ground under her hands. She looked around, seeing a large piece of white linen covering the wooden table she was under.

Lexus dropped to her stomach, looking out over the rain-drenched cobblestones to a group of old-fashioned shoes standing under some kind of covering a ways away. Voices could be heard.

"Here it is, the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner," said a cold deep voice. A proper-sounding older voice piped up.

"But…th-this warrant is for Elizabeth Swann," it said.

"Oh that's annoying. Arrest her," said the cold voice.

"Under what charges?" exclaimed a distressed woman's voice.

"Here is the warrant for William Turner," said the cold voice.

Lexus furrowed her brow. Why had something in her attic sent her _here_?

I also have a warrant for a Mister James Norrington, is he present?" asked the cold voice.

"_Commodore_ Norrington turned in his resignation some months ago," said the worried voice.

"That doesn't answer my question," said the cold voice. "Oh, there is also a warrant here for a Miss Robin Turlo. Anyone here by that name?"

"Robin Turlo hasn't been seen for a year at least. Escaped on some kind of flying ship," said the woman's voice in an angry calm. Lexus's head was spinning.

"_Mom_?" she whispered to herself. Obviously if these men were against Robin, they were against Lexus as well. She slowly began to crawl backwards underneath her table, creeping out the back of the tablecloth and turning, the rain obstructing her vision.

She seemed to be on a kind of ancient fort on a cliff. Looking over at the covered area Lexus spotted about forty men and women, dressed in corseted dresses and knotted bowties and tricorn hats. It looked like one of those historical movies of the revolutionary war.

Lexus crept behind the sopping tables to the far wall, moving out into the middle and looking over the edge. Large waves were violently crashing into a group of sharp rocks next to the cliff at the bottom. Lexus's eyes widened.

"OY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" came a yell. Lexus turned around in shock, tripped, and fell over the edge of the fort, falling towards the rocks below.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"She's where?" asked Clay.

"She found the MDT and went back to a year and a half after I was," said Robin frantically. There was a pause.

"…We're not going in there after her are we?" asked Troy. Robin shot him a look.

"Yeah, we are," she said. "So get the billowy shirts, boots, and overcoats."

"Dear Lord…I ain't going back to before technology," said Leon. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Fine, _you_ can stay. We need someone to get us back anyway. Troy, Clay, you're coming with me."

"And we need earphones. They worked last time," said Clay. Robin nodded, ushering him off to get the needed supplies. Troy rolled his eyes.

"How is it that anyone, if their last name's Turlo, gets in some kind of trouble where me and Clay have to go save them?" he asked no one in particular.

"Hey, you should make a business. Troy and Clay, the TS's," said Leon.

"TS's?" asked Troy.

"Turlo Savers."

"Oh shut up," said Troy, walking out of the room.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"My Lord, she's awake."

"Good. Leave us."

Lexus stirred, opening her eyes blearily. She seemed to be lying on a bed in a large room with the curtains drawn to reveal a sunny tropical bay and a 17th century town. She sat up, blinking in the light, trying to remember where she was. Then it all came back. The cop, the thing in the attic, the arrest warrants, her mother's name.

"Welcome, Miss," said a familiar cold voice. Lexus grabbed the blanket for security as a man with cold grey-green eyes, pale skin, and a white wig walked in, observing her passively.

"Who are you?" asked Lexus quickly.

"The question is who are _you_, Miss," said the man. Lexus pulled the blanket further up. "Don't be worried. A fisherman nearby rescued you and my guards brought you up to this room. You have been unconscious for a day. The governor's maids have hung your clothes out to dry and given you one of the governor's daughter's nightgowns."

Lexus kept her mouth closed, though she lowered the blanket a fraction. The man smirked, crossing to a chair, and taking a seat.

"Like I have already asked. Who are you, Miss?" asked the man. Lexus thought for a moment.

"Lexus…" she finally said. The man leaned forward.

"Do you have a last name, by chance?" he asked.

"…Donner," said Lexus, remembering Clay's last name. The man leaned back, his eyes still on Lexus.

"Lexus Donner…pretty name," he said. Lexus inclined her head a fraction.

"And yours is?" she asked.

"Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," said the man. Lexus nodded, though she had no idea what that was. "Where are you from, Miss Donner?"

"Well…from here…this town," said Lexus hesitantly.

"Do your parents live here as well?" asked Lord Beckett.

"They…are on vacation," said Lexus. Lord Beckett raised his eyebrows.

"Vacation?" he repeated.

"Oh yes…they have both gone to…north to…visit…an old friend," said Lexus.

"You seem nervous," said Beckett.

"You're making me nervous," said Lexus.

"I often have that effect on people," said Beckett. "Now, have you ever heard of a Miss Robin Turlo?"

"Who?" asked Lexus quickly. "Er...no, I haven't."

"Just a question I had to ask. She arrived almost two years ago out of nowhere in the middle of Port Royal wearing odd clothes, same as you," said Beckett.

"Really? Well…that _is_ a coincidence," said Lexus. Lord Beckett nodded, standing and looking out of the window.

"Feel free to leave whenever you feel. But do keep an ear out for any news of Miss Turlo. If you hear anything, just report it to me or my guards and we'll be sure to reward you somehow."

"Thank you, sir," said Lexus.

Lord Beckett stood, bowed briefly, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lexus waited a moment for the footsteps to recede, stood up, grimacing at her nightdress, and walked towards the door. She looked out, peering down the hallway. Footsteps suddenly sounded and she withdrew her head, rushing back to her bed and climbing in. A moment later a maid dressed in a maroon and white-laced dress entered.

"Mornin' Miss. Can I get you anything?" she asked. Lexus hesitated.

"Er...might I get my clothes back?" she asked. The maid nodded.

"And if you want anything else besides those odd rags you were in, Lord Beckett has provided a few dresses that are in that closet there," she said, curtseying and exiting the room.

_'Rags?'_ thought Lexus indignantly. _'I paid $80 for those clothes!'_ She walked over to the closet, opening the door.

Inside hung, as the maid had said, three dresses. One was purple with large sleeves and poofy skirts. One was wine-red with red trimming and seemed to have les-poofy skirts than the purple one. The last one seemed only for daywear, comprised of a white billowy shirt under a navy blue overskirt that strapped over her shoulders. All in all, Lexus decided that the 17th century had odd taste in fashion and decided to go with the wine-colored dress, just to avoid suspicion the first day she was there.

A minute later the maid returned with her dip-dyed navy-to-pearly-white peasant skirt and white ruffle halter-top.

"Er…I think I'll wear one of these today," said Lexus, pulling out the wine dress.

"Oh, alright. So I'll stay and help you with the corset then?" asked the maid.

"The what?" asked Lexus.

A while later Lexus found herself being suffocated by a demonic device that was wrapped around her middle and pulled tight with strings to make her body look slimmer than it already was. After the torture was over, but sustained, she slipped into the dress, hiding her other clothes under the mattress of her bed before walking out of the room to explore the strange new world.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**There you go, chapter dos. READ AND REVIEW CHERIES!**


	3. A Series of Bargains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Fortunately though Lexus is mine. So is Robin.**

**Sorry if I don't update as frequently as desired, but the beginning of Dead Man's Chest is so hard to collaborate into. **

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lexus strode down the hallway, her eyes roving along the walls, examining the different works of art lining them. As she reached the next room she could hear a voice speaking. She leaned towards the door, listening closely.

"The East India Company is in need of your services," Lord Beckett was saying. "We wish for you to act as an agent to track down your friend Captain Jack Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend," pointed out another voice, younger.

"We need you to recover a certain object in his possession," continued Beckett.

"Recover…at the point of a sword?" asked the other man.

"Bargain," said Beckett. There were footsteps and the sound of papers being shuffled before Beckett spoke again. "Letters of mark. With these, Jack will be a privateer in the employment of the king of England."

"I doubt that Jack would consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom…" muttered Beckett. "Captain Sparrow and I have met many times before and each of us has left his mark on the other."

There was a pause.

"What mark did he leave on you?"

Another pause.

"Mister Turner, the world is shrinking, the edges of the map being filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish."

"What is it of Jack's you want? If it's the _Black Pearl_ I can assure you Jack won't give it up without a fight," said 'Mister Turner', though his voice was faint, as though they were outside.

"No, it is not the _Black Pearl_ we seek. That is only a ship. The thing I'm after is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Jack keeps on his person at all times. A compass. "There was a pause. "Ah, you know of it. Bring me that compass, and your fiancée will be set free."

Lexus felt it. The one thing that bodes ill for all eavesdroppers. A sneeze. She tried to muffle it, but it was too late.

"What was that?"

"It came from that door."

Lexus quickly backed up, focusing on one of the portraits on the wall. The door opened, revealing Lord Beckett. Behind him stood a man with brown hair extending to his shoulders. He had a small mustache and beard growing as well, and his chocolate-brown eyes were fixed on Lexus, as were Beckett's cold blue ones.

"Oh…I'm sorry if I disturbed you…I was just uh…examining the artwork," said Lexus, gesturing at the portrait. As the two men looked at it, Lexus realized too late that it was of two naked figures embracing each other as they lay on a couch. She cleared her throat, her cheeks growing red.

"Who are you?" asked William Turner.

"Uh…" started Lexus, but Beckett interjected.

"Allow me to introduce Miss Lexus Donner. She fell into the ocean during your arrest I think," he said, looking at Will, who nodded.

"Yes, I remember."

At that moment, two guards entered the main room, turning to face them.

"My Lord, three oddly-dressed travelers have just been captured. We have identified one of them as the fugitive, Robin Turlo," said one of them. Beckett turned, walking over to them.

"Send them in," he said. "And take Mister Turner back to prison to say his last goodbyes to his fiancée."

"Yes, my Lord," said the guards, taking Will's arm and leading him out of the room.

A few minutes later the guards returned, Robin, Troy, and Clay all in irons. They looked up as Beckett walked closer and immediately all of their eyes turned to Lexus, who motioned for them to be quiet, drawing her hand across her throat in a slicing motion. The trio got the drift, turning back to Beckett.

"Ah, Miss Turlo. How very nice of you to return just as the warrant for your arrest was issued," said Beckett, holding it out to her. She read it silently, looking up when it ended.

"But I didn't help him escape. I was a captive. I couldn't have," she argued.

"But you escaped from prison, which makes you a fugitive anyway," pointed out Lord Beckett. He walked over to his desk, opening a box and drawing out a leather-bound booklet of papers. "Now. I have here letters of mark from the King of England. With them, you would be a privateer in the employment of England, granting you amnesty of all crimes against the crown."

"What's the catch?" asked Robin. Lord Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"The…catch?"

"What do I have to do to get those?" asked Robin.

"You obviously remember Jack Sparrow--"

"Captain."

"…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. There is something I desire that only he has. A compass, he keeps on his person at all times."

Lexus, standing by the window, opened her mouth incredulously. Beckett was giving the same terms to her mother that he had to that Turner guy. It would be a race for the compass that way.

"So you would let us go to get this compass?" asked Troy.

"Well, you, sir, and your friend are free to go, seeing as you do not have a warrant, so you will be the ones retrieving the compass for the release of Miss Turlo," said Beckett. "If you don't succeed in bringing it to me, and trust me I'll know if you've abandoned the search; my spies are everywhere, Miss Turlo, here, will attend the gallows."

Troy and Clay nodded. Lord Beckett started away, then turned back.

"What are your names, by the way?" he asked, pointing from Troy to Clay.

"Troy Kirty and Clay Donner," said Troy. Beckett raised an eyebrow, turning to Clay.

"Donner? So she is your daughter?" he asked, gesturing at Lexus. Clay furrowed his brow, looking to Lexus, who mouthed _'yes'_ hurriedly.

"Er…yes, she is. You see I was uh…on vacation. And now I'm back. She's not in any sort of trouble, is she?" he asked.

"Oh no, she just fell off of the fort and was recovering here for the time being. You are free to take her home," said Beckett, waving them out of the room. Lexus followed them, after thanking Beckett for his hospitality.

"You two are free to go, sirs," said one of the guards, unlocking Troy and Clay's irons. They waved goodbye to Robin, rubbing their wrists as she was dragged off to prison. Lexus entered the hallway and Clay immediately began interrogating her.

"You fell off of a fort? You're living with this prick? Why did you use my name? You had us worried sick!"

"Yes but I'm fine, yes but it's not my fault, I didn't want to be arrested for sharing mum's name, and I'm sorry," said Lexus. "Now, has my mum been here before? When was it? What happened? Why is she being arrested? Who did she help escape? Who is Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," said Troy.

"First, let's get out of this place before we answer any questions. Get your things," said Clay.

Lexus ran back to her room, took her real clothes and the simple dress, and walked back out to join them, making their way into town.

"Now, about a year before you were born, we kind of…went out to steal this Multi Dimensional Transmitter," started Clay.

"Steal?" asked Lexus. Clay nodded.

"We were pirates…that's why the police are always at our house…"

"And she got onto me for lifting a purse?" exclaimed Lexus incredulously.

"Shh. Now, while we were getting it the police came and Robin fell into the portal. From what she told us she got put in jail and met this Captain Jack Sparrow. Then there was some big thing with cursed pirate gold and undead pirates and all that and eventually we flew in with a helicopter and got her from the gallows. Then when she got back, she found she was pregnant with you, so we decided not to mention it…" said Clay.

"…You say a year after she got back I was born?" asked Lexus.

"About a year, yeah," said Troy.

"Is my father in this century?" asked Lexus. Clay and Troy looked at each other. Lexus got the message. She sank to the ground, staring off into space. "Oh my God…"

" Lexus, it's alright. Just let me finish," said Clay, pulling her up to her feet. "When you came into this century you messed with the buttons, making it about a year and a half later or so. So your mum was here a year and a half ago. That's why the warrant is just now out. And your father, it seems, may be still alive."

"Was it Jack Sparrow?" asked Lexus, her eyes closed. Clay opened his mouth, but Troy beat him to it.

"Yes," he said. "She screwed a pirate captain and got knocked up in the future."

"…My father is over five hundred years old…" muttered Lexus.

"It seems so. And you'll get to meet him because we need his compass to get your mother out of jail," said Clay. Lexus broke out of her daze.

"We'll have to go fast though. He's got the same offer up for Will Turner."

"How do you know William Turner?" asked Clay.

"Heard him through the door. He's trying to save his fiancée apparently," said Lexus.

"Well, we'll go with him, then when he gets the compass, we'll steal it and come back here," said Troy.

"You really think we should steal it?" asked Clay.

"…Yes," said Lexus and Troy as one.

"Fine," said Clay. "But you're our excuse, Miss," he said to Lexus.

"Let's see if he's by the docks," said Lexus.

They made their way down to the pier, where the ships were being loaded and unloaded by the crews they held. Lexus looked around, spotting the man with brown hair talking to a sunburnt man with white cloudy hair. They walked closer until they could hear what was being said.

"Jack Sparrow? Owes me four dubloons. I heard he was dead," the sunburnt man was saying.

"Thank you for your time," said Will, turning to walk away.

"William Turner?" asked Clay. He looked around.

"Yes..."

"Wonderful. I'm Clay Donner, this is Troy Kirty, and--"

"Lexus Donner, I know," said Will.

"No, Lexus Turlo," corrected Lexus. Will stared.

"You're Robin's daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to be arrested, now, did I?" she asked, smirking. Will looked from Troy to Clay.

"You're her partners, I presume?" he asked. They nodded.

"And we're looking for Jack as well. We'd be happy to help you find him," said Troy, smiling innocently, though to a stranger it would look more on the maniacal side than innocent.

"Well…I really don't need your help…"

"But we need yours," said Lexus. "We don't know the way around, you see."

Will considered for a moment.

"Fine, come on, we need to ask more people," he said.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	4. A Night in Tortuga

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Or George Clooney or From Dusk Til Dawn.**

**Finally gonna update. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore.," said a withered, old, toothless, half-blind fisherman.

"Thank you," said Clay, turning and walking back up to where Lexus, Will, and Troy all stood.

"What did he say?" asked Troy.

"Singapore," said Clay. Will rolled his eyes.

"He's not in Singapore," he said.

"Why so sure?" asked Lexus.

"Because he's been hanging around in the Caribbean, being wanted everywhere else," said Will.

"He's wanted here too," pointed out Troy.

"Yeah, but they can't catch him as well here," said Will. They began walking up to the docks.

"So what now? Do we go to Singapore?" asked Lexus.

"No. Tortuga," said Will. Clay and Troy looked at each other.

"What's Tortuga?" asked Lexus. Troy raised his eyebrows, thinking.

"Well…do you remember that movie that was on once? With George Clooney? And the vampires?" he asked

"From Dusk Til Dawn?" asked Lexus.

"Yeah, it's like that," said Troy. Lexus raised her eyebrows as well, mouthing an _o_ in realization.

"So…when we get there, Lexi, you are physically attached to me, do you understand?" said Clay.

"Yeah…" said Lexus slowly.

"How long does it take to sail there?" asked Troy, turning to Will.

"A couple of days," said the blacksmith after a moment.

"Then we'd better find a ship that will take us," said Clay, turning and leading them back towards the ships.

The foursome managed to get a lift with a ship dubbed _Silver Serpent_ captained by a Captain Jacques Calivert. Lexus was immediately steered back into a cabin by Clay, who then served as a self-appointed sentry until the Captain called for compensation. Clay was to help the sailors work along with Will in exchange for the passage. Troy would be left guarding Lexus.

"I really don't see why I need a guard," said Lexus, sighing as she lay on the bed in her 2035 clothes. "If anyone threatens me I just go 'Hey, my dad's a mondo pirate captain' and they'll back off, right?"

"And if you say that, Beckett will find out, and then you'll be hanged right next to Robin back in Port Royal," said Troy. Lexus snorted.

"Pessimist," she muttered, rolling over and staring out of the window.

"At least I'm not a naive optimist," retorted Troy.

Lexus couldn't really think with Troy there, but when he finally went back to his own cabin at night, she was free to think on her own. It was still unbelievable to think that her father was at least three hundred years old. Unthinkable. Insane. But so was the fact that she was in the seventeenth century right at that moment. And what about Robin. Why hadn't she told her the truth? Lexus's mind rolled over and over until the rocking of the ship gently lulled her to blissful sleep.

The next morning Lexus awoke to find that Troy wasn't guarding her. Not trusting her luck too much, she stood up, cautiously making her way to the door and out into the hall. She edged along up onto the deck where, she could see, the men had been working since dawn. She looked around, taking in the sails, the rigging, the ropes lying everywhere.

And a body hanging over the railing on the port side. Lexus recognized it immediately, skipping over with a smirk on her face.

"Feeling a little off today, are we Troy?" she asked. Troy heaved, emptying the contents of his stomach into the ocean.

"Shut up…oceans aren't my friends…" muttered the pessimist, turning, ashen-faced, to face the deck. His face had a green tinge to it and he looked as if he'd been kept up most of the night.

"Keep your eyes on the horizon…" said Lexus in a low voice, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Keep staring at the horizon you dolt, it helps," said Lexus, rolling her eyes. Troy pushed her away, but turned around and began staring out at the horizon anyway.

Lexus looked around, spotting Will tying ropes by the railing. She ran over, avoiding the sailors as she did so.

"Hey Will," she said. He looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in confinement?" asked the blacksmith.

"Troy got sick," she said, shrugging. "Don't tell Clay. I haven't been out of that cabin in two days."

"Fine," said Will. There was a pause.

"How exactly do these ships…work?" asked Lexus. Will stared at her.

"…You were never curious?" he asked.

"Mum never told me anything about this century. Remember, I didn't even know she was a pirate," said Lexus, shrugging. "And anyway, I'm curious now."

Will sighed and began explaining the rigging and how it controlled how the sails were hooked on. Lexus already knew the port, starboard, bow, and stern from school when they'd had to study Christopher Columbus. What Will was teaching her now was just a glazed review sort of teaching. And it wasn't long either.

"Lexus! What are you doing out here? Get back inside the cabin!" exclaimed Clay, an incredulous expression on his face, as he steered her back into the hallway. Lexus was shoved into her cabin and locked in once more.

She wasn't allowed back out until they reached land. It was late, and, as she was led up the small hallway, she could already smell smoke and rum on the wind.

Tortuga was a small town on the inside of a bay of an island off the coast of Hispaniola. As they disembarked off of the ship, Lexus immediately saw why Clay was so wary, as he was digging his fingers into her shoulder painfully.

Will seemed to know exactly where he was going among the crowds of drunks and whores, for what else could they be? They were dressed the same as whores in the present day. Scanty clothes and tons of makeup. Some things never changed.

They walked along the narrow alleys, dodging drunks and shady looking characters, until Will called out to two insignificant whores, a blonde and a redhead.

"Scarlett! Giselle!"

"Oh…an' who migh' you be?" asked the redhead, walking over. The blonde followed. This was obviously Scarlett.

"Don' you recognize 'im?" asked the blonde, Giselle. "I's tha' kid ole Jack brough' in last time." Scarlett looked Will up and down, realization crossing her face.

"Please, I'm looking for him now," said Will. Lexus was painfully aware of Clay's fingers in her shoulder. Troy was looking at a particularly pretty girl passing by. Clay stomped on his toe.

"Jack Sparrow?" asked Giselle.

"We haven't seen him for months," said Scarlett. "But if you see him, give him a message from me."

_Slap_

Lexus began to laugh uncontrollably, holding her stomach and pointing at Will in hysterics. The whores' turned their eyes to her.

"Oh…well this is a familiar scenario," said Scarlett, raising an eyebrow as her harsh eyes took in every detail of Lexus, who stopped laughing. Clay's fingers tightened on her shoulder.

"'Oo's this li'l lass 'ere?" asked Giselle, turning her eyes to Will. "Your's?"

"She's Robin's daughter," said Clay, not taking his eyes off of the whores.

"Is that the girl who was here a year ago?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes," said Clay.

"Well well well…'oo's the lucky father, aye?" asked Giselle, looking from Clay to Troy, who stiffened. In both senses of the word.

"Not us," said Clay. "We're looking for him."

"But do you know 'oo 'e is?" asked Giselle.

"Yes, in fact," said Clay. Giselle frowned at him, turning to Troy and looking at him seductively.

"An' 'oo are you two?" asked Scarlett.

"Clay Donner, this is Lexus, and this _boy_ is Troy Kirty," said Clay, jerking Troy out of his daze.

"I am not a _boy_!" he argued. "I'm full well almost as old as Robin."

"Come on," interjected Will. "We need to find a place to stay for the night before continuing the search tomorrow." He turned to walk down the alley, but Clay caught him.

"We can't stay here," he said. "I'm in charge of Lexus and this is exactly the kind of place where bad things could happen to her." Lexus frowned.

"Clay, I've walked around Chicago after nine before with only a few friends. I'm not entirely helpless," she said defensively.

"Chicago has police and at least _some_ sort of order to it. This is Tortuga in the 17th century. If we weren't here, by now you would have lost your virginity three times over at least," said Clay.

"Maybe four," added Will, looking around. "There's one place I'm familiar with. Follow me."

They followed the blacksmith through the violent, unruly crowds to a small pub on the side of the street. Lexus caught a glimpse of the name on the sign swinging by the door.

_The Faithful Bride_

"Hurry up, Lexus," said Clay, tugging her along. "And Troy, don't even think about it. Even if you're paying them no woman would ever sleep with you."

Troy scowled at him as he too entered the bar. It seemed all of the customers were fighting, and those who weren't fighting were drinking and/or accompanying heavily painted women up the stairs in the back. Clay kept Lexus securely in front of himself, leering at anyone who came within three feet of her. Will returned a few moments later.

"I've bought a room for the night," he said. "Up those stairs."

They hurried, Clay dragging Troy (who seemed to want to stay and catch the eye of a particularly pretty whore), up the stairs and down the dirty wooden hallway, entering a room on the right.

It was small and had obviously been used in the past few hours, but it was a room, and its door could lock. That was good enough for Clay.

"You three can sleep," he said, letting go of Lexus finally. "I'll keep watch. I don't think I could sleep here anyway, what with all the ruckus." He jabbed his thumb towards the far wall, where, through the wood, sounds of a questionable nature could be heard. Lexus swallowed, unwanted pictures creeping into her mind as she climbed into the bed between Will and Troy.

"G'night O'Juggernaut," muttered Troy sarcastically.

"G'night O'Boy," retorted Clay. "G'night Lexus."

Lexus merely groaned in return, shoving her head under a pillow in misery.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	5. A New Route

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC so no Jacky for me –cry-.**

**Alright I hope you all enjoyed the last update…because here's another one!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning, as the pale white shine of dawn was still peeking up over the far line that was the horizon, dotting the water with flecks of light, Clay and Will were to be found dragging a bleary Troy and, in Clay's case, carrying a half-asleep Lexus.

"Who's our next interview subject?" asked Clay, shaking Lexus sharply so that she awoke once more, her eyelids beginning to droop already.

"Let's start at the docks," said Will in a perky voice that made Troy grumble unhappily under his breath.

They proceeded to the first of many docked ships, whose crewmen were already awake, stocking the ship's hold for departure. Random men were picked out for interrogation. Strong men, young men, black men, old drunken men. Half had at least heard of Jack Sparrow, while the others merely rambled off into long tales of sea turtles and the sack of Nassau Port.

Lexus woke up gradually, taking to her feet and joining in the interrogations. Eventually the sun had reached a place fully in the sky when they finally struck gold. A dark-skinned shrimper with black dreadlocks hanging about his face, sitting on a barrel on the dock mending his nets answered their search.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow," he started with a thick accent. "But dere's a island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for…mmm…delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails."

"Can you grant us passage?" asked Will.

"I can take it to de captain," said the man, dragging the wooden needle through the ropes of the net.

"How long is the voyage?" asked Clay.

"'Bout…ten days mos'," said the man.

"Can we have confirmation of the voyage by nightfall?" asked Clay.

"'Course," said the man. "We sail tomorrow dawn."

"Ah, I hate dawn…" mumbled Lexus sleepily.

"Thank you sir," said Will, leading the little group back towards the town. "Well, now all we can do is wait, and check back later."

"MON! MON! 'OLD UP!" came a cry. The foursome looked back to see the shrimper chasing after them.

"What is it?" asked Will.

"De captain says you have a passage dere," said the shrimper, stopping. "An' we leaving dis evening."

"Thank you," said Will. The shrimper nodded, turning and walking to return to his nets.

The rest of the day passed with the other-worlders purchasing more fitting clothes and stowing themselves away from the early drunks roaming the streets. When evening fell, Clay led Lexus and Troy out in front of him while Will marched behind, making sure they weren't followed. They made it to the ship, joining their friend the shrimper on board, and stowing themselves away in a spare cabin.

The next few days followed as the journey to Tortuga had. Troy, Clay, and Will working as sailors to bargain for the passage, and Lexus remaining hidden away in the cabin from dawn till dusk.

Finally the day of their arrival arrived, and the shrimper called them up onto the deck.

"There lies the islan'," said the shrimper. The _Black Pearl_ was beached some ten feet from the water's edge, leaning to one side.

"That's it? That's the ship?" asked Lexus, staring at it in awe.

"That's it. Jack's pride and joy," said Will.

"My brother will take you ashore," said the shrimper.

They loaded up into a dinghy, the dark-skinned man pulling the oars, steering through the water towards the beach. They bobbed on the sea's surface, staring at the oncoming island. The sailor stopped rowing, staring at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Clay.

"The beach is right there," said Will.

"Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux," said the man in French.

"What?" asked Will.

"Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit. Bon voyage, monsieur," said the man.

"He won't take us to shore?" asked Clay.

"No, we'll have to swim," said Will, jumping over.

"What?" exclaimed Troy, but Clay pushed him over. Lexus hopped over the side into the warm Caribbean waters, Clay following her. A few minutes of swimming against the current and they were trudging through the wet sand towards the beached ship, wiping the salt out of their eyes.

"JACK! JACK SPARROW!" called Will.

"JACK! Er…GIBBS! Um…who else do we know?" asked Clay.

"Anamaria?" suggested Troy.

"ANAMARIA!" shouted Clay.

"MARTY! COTTON! ANYBODY!?" yelled Will.

"I don't think they're there," said Lexus, looking around. They started heading for the trees. A blue and yellow parrot flew suddenly into some foliage of a few palm trees, squawking.

"Ah! A familiar face!" said Will in relief. Lexus raised an eyebrow.

"You know a parrot?" she asked.

"That's Cotton's parrot," said Will.

"_Rawk! Don't eat me!" _squawked the parrot.

"I'm not going to eat you," said Will in confusion.

"_Rawk! Don't eat me! No! Don't eat me! Rawk!"_ screeched the multicolored bird.

Will looked around as the three others frowned at the parrot's words.

"Look," he said. They turned. He pointed to a canteen hanging from a nearby tree. "Gibbs' canteen."

"What's that on it?" asked Troy. Will moved his fingers, tracing a vine-like string trailing off of the bottle. He followed it, tracing it around a few palm branches, his brow furrowed in confusion. Lexus watched him, until a pair of eyes suddenly appeared behind him.

"WILL LOOK OUT!" she screamed, pointing. Will turned sharply as the camouflaged man yelled in his face. A trap tightened around his leg and he was hoisted into the air as several other natives appeared, surrounding them with spears. Clay and Troy were both guarding Lexus, facing the circle of natives. One held up a hollow bamboo shoot and blew sharply. A dart stuck in Will's neck, knocking him unconscious at once. Three more, and Clay, Lexus, and Troy were all on the ground, unaware of the world around them.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Review! Next chapter up really really soon I promise!**


	6. A Surprising Find

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Sorry about the long no-updating-this-story period, but I was focusing on _Coming Sunset_. So, here it is now! ENJOY!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hurry-hurry! Tan daga!"

Lexus opened one eye blearily, immediately noting the fact that the world seemed to be upside down. Then Will's voice floated to her ears.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Her eyes shot open and she twisted her body, which was tied upside down to a large stick by the hands and feet, and spotted a man with long black dreadlocks, cinnamon brown eyes, tanned skin, a headdress, and eyes painted on his face standing there, looking at Will with a pained expression.

"Jack! I mean Captain…well…Sparrow!" His eyes flicked to her, immediately showing confusion. Then they looked next to her. No doubt he saw Clay and Troy hanging there.

"Jack!" came Clay's voice. "We're friends of Robin's! Remember? And this is Lexus! She--"

"Jack, it's me, Will Turner," said Will. Jack had walked over to him and was poking him testily.

"Passe ko?" he asked, turning to a native.

"Een dada. Eeseepi," said the native.

"Eeseepi," repeated the crowd behind him.

"Jack, tell them to let us down. Come on," said Will.

"Kele-lam," said Jack, gesturing at Will. "Yan piki piki, yan minci winci." He bent down next to Will. "Yan sese…eunichy, snip snip." He mimed scissors with his fingers. The natives all let out a moan in unison. Jack stood, walking to a side of the large wooden throne that stood a few feet behind him.

"Jack! The compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help _you_. She faces the gallows!" said Will.

"Hang on! We need that compass too! Robin's in the bloody jail with your governor's daughter!" shouted Clay indignantly. Jack stopped. Lexus stared at his face for any trace of emotion. He walked over to the native.

"Sese-lam pa shope shope, smarmy larmy shookoo, savvy?" he said. "Palikiliki." The native paused.

"PALIKILIKI!" he yelled. The crowd sent up a cheer. Jack walked, or rather swaggered over to Will, bending down.

"Save me!" he whispered urgently. Lexus snorted from where she hung on her stick as Will began shouting for answers from Jack as they were carried away.

They were lowered into a large spherical cage hanging from the top of a cliff, and Will immediately began interrogating the seeming leader of the scraggly pirate crew. Lexus remained behind Clay, who stood protectively in front of her.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief?" asked Will.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he _acts_ like a chief," said a man with grey-streaked hair, making him slightly resemble a badger, who went by the name of Joshamee Gibbs.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us," said Will.

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." The old man they called Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit two of the fingers hard in demonstration. Gibbs yelled and retracted his hand sharply. "Argh! They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Will, looking around.

"These cages we're in…weren't built until _after_ we got here," said Gibbs. Lexus quickly stepped away from the boney bars of the cage. Gibbs spotted her. "Who be this here lass?" he asked.

"You remember Robin Turlo?" asked Will. Gibbs nodded. "That's her daughter."

"Argh, is she now?" asked Gibbs. "But Robin's only been gone near two years…how then is she…"

"Problem with the space/time continuum," said Clay. Gibbs chose not to acknowledge the unfamiliar term.

"An' who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Clay Donner, and this is Troy Kirty. We're trying to get Jack's compass on behalf of Robin, who in fact is prisoner in the Port Royal prison, and is due to hang." Gibbs nodded. Distantly, a drumbeat sounded. They all looked up.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end…when the drums stop," said Gibbs. Lexus gulped. After the father she never got to know was wiped from the earth, what then would become of them?

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" asked Will.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Robin awoke to the loud creak of the cell door opening. Whispering voices echoed in the stone hallway and her eyes opened to see Elizabeth Swann escaping with the governor. They were closing the door.

"Hey! Don't leave me in here to rot!" hissed Robin, scrambling over and catching the door before it completely closed. She scrambled to her feet, slipping out of the gap between the door and the wall and creeping up the stone steps to the outside of the fort.

Navigating in the dark was not hard. She had done it many times in the future, in Chicago. The police were tricky people in the dark, with their flashlights or night-vision goggles.

She was nearing the crossroads when she spotted a tussle occurring down at the docks. The letters of amnesty sprang to her mind and she turned, running to the governor's old abode. She climbed the balcony, attempting to climb over, when she heard voices.

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night," came Elizabeth's voice.

"So I did," came Beckett's quiet infuriating calm voice. "A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes. You make great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." Elizabeth snatched the papers from Beckett.

"These aren't going to Jack!"

"Oh really. To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then? I'll still want that compass. Consider that into your calculations." Elizabeth turned away from him, holding a pistol, her eyes still fixed on his face. Then she turned her head and ran towards the abandoned balcony.

When she reached the dock, a ship was ready to sail. Two thin young boys were foolishly lying in the gutter outside of a nearby pub on the cobblestone street. She ran up to them, stripping them of their garments and running along with the clothes towards the ship.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice. The governor's daughter turned sharply to see Robin standing there, watching her.

"I'm going to find Will," she said.

"I know. And I need to find Jack. Since that's where Will went, I find it best we go together," said Robin. "Do you accept?"

"Fine," said Elizabeth after a moment's consideration. She tossed one set of clothing to Robin, and the two of them quietly and slyly boarded the ship, running to the hold, and closing the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	7. A Miraculous Escape

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.**

**Yeah…I am SO sorry for not updating. I finally got a super-popular story and devoted myself to it and its sequel with a side production in the Twilight category and I completely forgot about this story. I'll try and finish it up at the same rate as the others.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"To the back! The back! Push!"

Out over the gorge they swung in the cage made of bones. Lexus tried not to look down as she moved as fast as she could in the condensed crowd of men to the back of the cage. Her bare foot slipped on the bone of the floor and she clutched the wall bones tighter. Her thin frame could only too easily slip through a gap between the bones and fall to its untimely death.

"Now! To the front! Look lively, men!"

Gibbs' cries stirred the men into a frenzy once more as the crowd rushed to the front of the cage. A hundred feet to their right, a second cage of men mimicked them. A score of arms thrust themselves up to the shoulder between the gaps in the cage as the cliff rocketed towards them.

Their hands grasped plantlife and the men scrambled for a more secure hold before the momentum turned against them. Too late. The weak leaves and limbs broke away in their hands as the force of the swing drove them back out over the gorge.

One more try; one more swing…

The cliff rose before them again and this time it did not fall away as the hands grabbed clusters of secure vines and grooves in the sheer rock face. Lexus was gritting her teeth as she hooked her legs around the lower bone bars to make sure the cage stayed with her in case all of the other men let go at once, which was an unlikely possibility in itself, but she was not taking chances.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" ordered Gibbs, turning his head so that the other cage would hear too. They began to make a slow and painful ascent.

Lexus could see Troy's teeth straining against each other as he clenched his jaw with the effort. Clay showed no strain at all, but that was most likely from his constant weight lifting back in the future. Lexus had never envied him before, but now those bowling ball-sized biceps were looking pretty useful as her own toothpick arms struggled to pull her bodyweight up a vine.

"Come on, men!" shouted Will in encouragement. "It'll take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!"

"Actually, you won't need everyone! 'Bout six would do," came a shout from an Indie man in the other cage. All movement stopped as the two prisoner crowds looked at each other. "Oohh dear." Gibbs gave a short nod to Will.

"Hurry!" shouted the blacksmith. The cages began to ascend with renewed speed now, racing against each other for the means of escape off of the accursed island of cannibals. Something caught Lexus' eye and she turned her head in time to see a skinny native walk onto the bridge. Her mouth went dry as she punched Troy and Clay in the shoulders, hissing. They passed on the message in a whisper. Will looked over to the other cage, which had not seen the threat.

"Stop!" he hissed. They looked at him in confusion, then back over at the bridge. Movement ceased. The native was now almost halfway. The Indie man hushed his group and nodded up the cliff face, motioning with his hand. They resumed climbing.

"Stop!" hissed Clay through the bars. "He'll hear you!"

They did not heed him. Lexus felt her stomach sink as the other half of the crew gained about ten feet more in silence. The Indie man met her gaze and sneered, reaching for another handhold, but instead of a vine, he grasped a red snake. His sneer soon turned to horror as the creature bared its fangs. He yelped and dropped the snake back into the crowd of men, who lost their handholds in shock. The cage fell back down into the gorge with a force that snapped the vine holding them up. Lexus looked away as the screaming cage of men dropped out of sight, The damage was done, however. The native had stopped, staring at them.

"Move!" yelled Will.

Faster they climbed, grabbing hand over hand up the vines at three times the speed they had exhibited only moments earlier. Finally the cage curved over the top of the cliff and the men sank to the ground in exhaustion. Will was the quickest to recover.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" he commanded.

The pirates complied, wrenching sharp stones from the dirt beneath their grubby fingers and grouping at one end of the cage to hack away at the rope compiled of surprisingly strong vines that bound them to the bridge above the gorge. Lexus watched her fingers begin to bleed as she cut them against the sharp edges of the stone she had found when it fell to the vine rope.

It broke and the men began to push at the bones' bindings, combining their strength to break the cage. Distant shrieks and shouts that sounded nearly inhuman to Lexus' ears began to echo their way through the trees. The men's movements became more rushed. The distant bushes began to move and rustle as calloused, native feet covered them in a mad dash for the cage.

"Roll the cage!" shouted the blacksmith, running to the other end of the sphere. Lexus stood within the small gap in the bones and turned to run as well when the cage suddenly lifted up on that side. The men were rolling it already. Her feet were through, then her hips. Her chest passed between the bone restraints; her spine curved and her arms clasped together above her head to avoid being hit as the cage rolled off of her completely, covering ground at a surprising pace in the opposite direction. Her wits took a moment to register what had happened.

She looked over her shoulder. The cannibalistic Pelegostos were running towards her now. Her eyes widened in fear. She looked back after the bone cage. It was nearing a short cliff.

"Clay!" she screamed. The cage tipped. The gentle, hazel eyes of the muscular bald man met her own grey ones for a split second. They widened in sudden fear. The cage disappeared over the cliff.

Lexus looked back once more before her legs gave way and began to run. She remembered where the bridge the native had crossed had been in relation to the cliff. She sprinted through the underbrush and out onto the wooden planks. Acrophobia struck her in a heartbeat, freezing her in her tracks. There were no handholds. She looked down. Bad idea, it was an endless drop beneath her.

The cries of the Pelegostos grew closer and she swallowed her fears, vaulting herself out onto the footbridge. She gained confidence the more ground she gained. Another cry sounded, but it was not from behind her. Much to Lexus's horror, more natives had accumulated on the other side of the gorge and were running towards her as well. She was trapped.

There was nothing else to do.

Heads turned to follow the petite body as it flew over the side of the footbridge and careened down the gorge. Of course Lexus hadn't planned on dying this early in the game. Her hands were out, trying to slow her fall as she set her squinting eyes on a bridge that lay across the gorge several levels down. Her legs kicked, trying to propel her forward a foot or two…

Her breath issued from her in a whoosh as her chest hit the sturdy wooden planks of the footbridge. Pain blossomed over her torso and she rolled over, curling up in agony. It took mere minutes to recover from the fall, though a nonstop stream of curses from the teenager's mouth seemed to speed the process up considerably. Soon she was back on her feet and running.

Lexus felt her leg muscles burn as she continued to run. A shriek called behind her and her head whipped around, though she did not stop running. A flapping ball of plumage caught her eye and she sighed in relief. It was only a bird. A freaky bird, but a bird none the less.

"Aye! Stop!"

Lexus turned her head in time to see two kohl-lined, cinnamon brown eyes widen in warning before the falling sensation was upon her again, though she was not alone. Her body had collided with the tanned body of her father and the two of them were now toppling over the rocky cliff down into another gorge.

Jack's yells mingled with Lexus's own screams as the walls of the cliffs rushed past them. The large bamboo stick that Lexus unconsciously noticed was tied to Jack's back suddenly scraped the stone walls, catching in the grooves and pulling her father to a stop. The rope suddenly began to unravel from Jack and his body was sent into a rapid spin as gravity exhibited its force on him. Just as the rope snapped around his ankle, holding him into an upside down hanging position, Lexus shot her arm out to grab his, bringing her own free fall to a stop as well.

Their combined weight was too much for the bamboo, however. It snapped in half under the pressure and they were dropped into free fall once again. Bridge after bridge gave way under their falling bodies, adding fragments of wooden planks to the number of things flying through the air.

Jack hit the ground first. His back hit the wild grass and he lay there, stunned for the moment with his limbs splayed. Lexus landed on her side two feet to his right, moaning softly. Half of the bamboo pole suddenly embedded itself into the ground not an inch from Jack's head. Lexus looked up for its fellow.

She threw herself onto her other side as the other half of the pole sank rapidly into the earth where her throat had been mere seconds before. A light fall of fruit ended the onslaught. The dreadlocked captain pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly. His eyes turned to Lexus, who was lying on her back now, looking up at the sky and breathing hard.

"Watch where yer goin, lass!" he said sternly, running a grubby hand through his dreads. Lexus looked at him, uncertain of what to say. She didn't have to say anything, however. "Who are ye anyway?"

"Lexus," said Lexus.

"Funny, the eunuch didn't strike me as the type to carry small children to cannibal-infested islands," said Jack, brushing his knees off.

"I'm not a child!" argued Lexus, furrowing her brow.

"'Ow old are ye then?" asked Jack irritably.

"Just turned sixteen," said Lexus, crossing her arms over her knees and pulling them up to her chin.

"Sixteen, aye? Ye'll be ge'in it soon, then, aye? Or 'ave ye already?"

"What?" asked Lexus, looking up at Jack with an eyebrow raised. He smirked, showing several gold and silver teeth.

"Never you mind, Darlin'. Don' wan' to spoil the surprise for ye."

Lexus was about to reply when the sound of crashing underbrush reached them once more. Their heads turned in the same direction and soon they were both back on their feet running. They didn't need to look to know that there were tons of natives on their tail.

The plantlife grew sparser and sparser the further they ran along and soon it was sand slipping under their feet in place of dirt and sticks. They rounded a cliff and saw the _Black Pearl_ floating on the rising tide, her crew surrounding her. Lexus saw Clay and Troy and began to run towards them. Jack was next to her, running for his ship.

Their strides were matched as the water lapped up against their feet, turning their footfalls into splashes and flooding the prints they left behind in the sand. The ground became harder to run on as the tide rose further.

Lexus took a step and then another, but as she tried to pull her first foot, it would not pull free of the sand. She fell into the salty water, feeling it fill her nose and burn her eyes. She pushed up and spat the ocean water from her mouth.

"Jack!" she cried. A strong grip encircled her upper arm and pulled her free of the sand and water, dragging her along as she resumed her running, though far more awkwardly than before. The salt stung her eyes whenever she tried to open them.

Then the hand let go and she was alone in the dark, rubbing at her eyes with sandy hands that did nothing but make it worse. Then two strong hands grasped her at the waist and pushed her up the side of something big and wooden. Two stronger hands clasped around her shoulders and pulled her from above. Ropes passed under her fingers and she grasped them, climbing up the ladder she assumed they made.

The ladder ended and she toppled over the side of a wooden banister onto a flat, plank deck. Clay's voice filled her ears as his familiar, large, strong hands brushed away at the sand that caked Lexus's face. But above Clay and the sea, a call echoed into her ears.

"Alas my children, this is the day you will always remember as the day that--" A wave crashed. "…Captain…Jack Sparrow…" the voice finished. Captain Jack Sparrow, thought Lexus. Her father, majestic and awe-inspiring as always.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
